


Shower Repair

by FH14



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FH14/pseuds/FH14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas and Emil's shower needs some fixing and Berwald gets called in to do the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Repair

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written for the **Nordic Romance Fest** on livejournal, hence why it's so short. The prompt was "SuIce- Shower [Optional: Fashion]".
> 
> Not all the characters have assigned names so I had to look up common names for each language or country. Emil is Iceland and Lukas is Norway.
> 
> Not smutty but it does dance around it at one point.

“What the ‘ell did ‘ur bro do in here?” The repairman asked, pulling his head out of the shower.

“I don’t know and I don’t want to know,” Emil answered, leaning against the door frame and watching the Swedish man work. Under his breath he silently cursed Lukas for running off to class and leaving him here to wait around for this guy.

 _He’s so freaking scary_ , Emil shivered.  _And what’s with the accent?_

He wasn’t dressed like a repairman that was for sure. The guy was scary as balls, and he was so  _in style_  that it only made Emil even more intimidated.

Emil was jolted from his thoughts when the Swede popped his head out again and explained what he needed to do. It was a lot.

“Lukas, I swear to Thor,” Emil swore, heading into the living room and doing the math in his head. Whatever the cost, it certainly wasn’t going to be cheap. And they had really needed that new fridge.

For the next hour, he was treated to the sounds of thumps and squeaks as the repairman did his work.  _What was his name?_  Emil asked himself, scrolling absentmindedly through the twitter feed on his phone.  _It was something weird…_

“Berwald Oxenstierna,” Emil read out loud from the flier on the coffee table.  _Lukas hired this guy from a flier? Is he nuts?_

Emil looked towards the bathroom and heard another bang.  _Better make sure he’s not stealing the faucet._

“Hey, I-“ Emil began, before freezing at the sight.

“Hm?” Berwald looked at Emil in confusion. He had taken his shirt off, revealing his sculpted physique. His chest was flat but muscled with enough hair on it that it was manly without being gross. His hand was grabbing the top of the shower door, putting him in an inadvertent flexing position. And the pants he was wearing were literally doing him every favor they possibly could.

Emil almost passed out right then and there.

“You oka’?” Berwald asked, and Emil snapped his attention back.

“Oh, I just wanted to check on the progress,” he recovered.

“I mang’d to repa’r most of it,” Berwald explained, beckoning him over. Gulping, Emil walked forward until he was standing right next to the man.

 _He smells nice_ , Emil admitted to himself, before delivering a powerful mental kick to his subconscious.

“So I r’moved the ‘iles to r’place the section of pipin’ here…” Berwald began, leaning over Emil’s shoulder. The boy felt goosebumps run up and down his arms, stemming from the presence of Berwald’s breath blowing past his ear. It took all of Emil’s willpower not to reach up and touch his chest.

 _Fuck_ , Emil felt his face flush.  _This guy is… Fuck!_

“You sur’ you’re okay?”

“Yes… I-I’m fine,” Emil stammered. “I’m gonna go… do something important outside!”

 _Smooth_ , Emil scolded himself. He hadn’t been that flustered since Lukas told the story about the nickname Emil used to call him to a large crowd of their peers.

But while Emil wanted to tear Lukas to shreds, he wanted to tear the rest of Berwald’s clothes off all the more.

Sprawled face down on the couch, he couldn’t stop thinking about what had just happened a moment ago.  _A wasted opportunity… or an opportunity to make an even bigger fool of myself?_

The guy was scary, but he seemed… nice enough?  _He did go out of his way to explain everything in detail_ , Emil mused, feeling guilty for not listening more closely.

Emil remembered the sensation of Berwald’s breath in his ear, and imagined the man taking a step forward - almost feeling the Swede’s lips grazing the back of his neck and trailing up the side of his head. It was a happy thought, a really happy thought, but Emil remained conscious of Berwald’s presence in the other room.

He imagined running his hands down the man’s chest - tracing every muscle and taking him in with his eyes. Berwald pushed him against the wall of the shower, claiming his prize, bringing their lips to-

“’m done.”

Emil jumped, locking eyes with Berwald, who had put back on his shirt without giving it a single wrinkle and was holding his tool box.

“I need to com’ ‘ack ‘morrow ‘cause I’m missin’ a part. ‘hould be up ‘n’ runnin’ then. Sorry ‘or the ‘nconvenience,” He explained through his oddly arousing accent. Emil simply nodded, and Berwald made a brisk pace for the door.

“Hey Ice,” Lukas called from the hall, sending Emil more on edge. “The guy just left. Is the shower fixed?”

“You know I hate that nickname!” Emil yelled back. “And no, he’ll be back tomorrow.”

Lukas sighed in contempt, coming in through the living room. “I was hoping it would get done today. I need to- Are you okay? You’re really sweating.”

“Uh, yeah,” Emil caught his breath, making sure to stay seated lest his…  _condition_  be revealed. “I’ve been out and about. I really need to take a cold shower.”


End file.
